1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to search retrieval, and in particular to using proximity for clustering returned information.
2. Background Information
Current structured searching for content, such as an Internet search, is based on input text that is typically in the form of one or more words. The result of a typical search is usually a weighted index of text results, which can be based on many factors. Some of these factors include: weight based on a fee, weight based on probability of correctness, weight based on location, etc. A problem with text searching may arise when the results consists of a very large list. This can result in spending much time navigating through search results that are not relevant to what the searcher intended to find.